House Blackfyre
'House Blackfyre '''is a noble family of Valyrian descent and was founded by Daemon I Blackfyre, a legitimized Great Bastard of King Aegon IV Targaryen. House Blackfyre is named for the Valyrian steel sword of the same name. Their sigil is a black three-headed dragon, breathing black fire on red, the Targaryen sigil with the colours reversed. Their motto is 'No Better Friend, No Fiercer Foe', coined during the Bloodraven Rebellion by King Haegon I Blackfyre. Among the traits passed on to the Blackfyres by the Targaryens were platinum blond hair, violet eyes, and the premonition-like dragon dream ability. History Placeholder Blackfyre Rulers ''Daemon I Blackfyre * Founder of House Blackfyre. * Defeated his half-brother Daeron II Targaryen in The Blackfyre Rebellion, placing House Blackfyre atop the Iron Throne. * Ruled from 197 AC to 210 AC. * Died from the plague in the Great Spring Sickness. Daemon II Blackfyre * Ruled from 210 AC to 224 AC. * Ruled in his father's stead during his sickness, crowned shortly after his father's death. * During his reign, House Martell dethroned House Yronwood and reclaimed their title of Prince of Dorne. * Died of a heart attack at six-and-thirty. Haegon I Blackfyre * Ruled from 224 AC to 225 AC. * Coined the House words after reportedly speaking them in negotiations during the Bloodraven Rebellion. * Seen as a great commander, and beloved by his men. * Died in an accident on the field of battle. Aerys I Blackfyre * Ruled in 225 AC. * Crowned at the Inn of the Crossroads shortly following his brother's death. * Developed a stitch in his side a few short weeks after the Bloodraven Rebellion, collapsing unresponsive soon after. * Died due to unknown health complications at the age of two-and-twenty. Daena Blackfyre * Ruled from 227 AC to 247 AC. * First female ruler to sit the Iron Throne, beloved by all, men especially. * Changed the laws of succession to allow women to succeed only at the extinction of all the male descendants in the male line. * Died in battle during The War of Unification. Maelys I Blackfyre * Ruled from 247 AC to 270 AC. * Known to many as 'the Mad', Maelys was a good king in that he managed to keep the realm whole for nigh three-and-twenty years. * After losing his mind and slaughtering half his Small Council, including the Lord of Storm's End, Maelys triggered Durran's Defiance. * Died in Harrenhal, slain by Rhaegar Rivers to end the war. Daemon III Blackfyre * Rules from 270 AC to the present. * The first ten years of his reign saw a regency led by Durran Baratheon's brother, Hand of the King and Lord Regent. * Took full power and absolved the regency on his name day celebrating six-and-ten years. Family Tree * Daemon I Blackfyre (170 AC - 210 AC) * (m.)Rohanne of Tyrosh ** Aegon Blackfyre (184 AC to 197 AC) ** Aemond Blackfyre (184 AC to 209 AC) ** Daemon II Blackfyre (188 AC to 224 AC) ** (m.)Jeyne Hightower *** Haegon I Blackfyre (202 AC to 225 AC) *** Aerys I Blackfyre (203 AC to 225 AC) *** (m.)Lady Yronwood (201 AC to 223 AC) **** Aenar Blackfyre (223 AC to 225 AC) *** Daena Blackfyre (205 AC to 247 AC) *** (m.)Benjen Marbrand **** Maelys I Blackfyre (227 AC to 270 AC) **** (m.)Rhaenyra Velaryon (228 AC) ***** Orys Storm (b. 255 AC) ***** Daemon III Blackfyre (b. 264 AC) ****** (m)Aemma Arryn ******* Rhaegar Blackfyre (b. 281 AC) ******* Shiera Blackfyre (b. 281 AC) ***** (m.)Daenerys Blackfyre (b. 263-d. 280 AC) **** Aenys Blackfyre (229 AC to 267 AC) **** (m.)Lady Mallister ***** Aemond Blackfyre (b. 252 AC) ***** Aurion Blackfyre (b. 256 AC) ***** Daenerys Blackfyre (b. 263 AC-d. 281 AC) ****** (m.)Daemon III Blackfyre (b. 264 AC) ** Haegon Blackfyre (190 AC to 210 AC) ** Aenys Blackfyre (190 AC to 210 AC) ** Calla Blackfyre ** (m.)Aegor Bittersteel *** House Bittersteel * Countless other Great Bastards Category:House Blackfyre Category:Kings and Queens Category:Westeros Category:Crownlander Category:King Category:Noble Houses